ice_merge_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Saber
Appearance Saber is an average size boy with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Saber wears regular black pants and a blue and black shirt with crime srociere symbol in the middle of the shirt. He also wears a necklace made of ice that have small teeth like fangs going all around the necklace. Personality Saber is a calm person but can over exaggerate about his abilities and this can cause him to lose at times but this rarely happens. He cares deeply about his friends especially about Ultear. When Saber gets mad he can exhaust his magic energy by using to much of it for simple spells which almost got him killed. He really hates when people protect him because when that happens they usually die. Saber has a deep admiration for lions because he likes how brave and strong like they are. History When Saber was a little boy his village was attacked by the demon known as Deliora. Ur and Ultear found Saber he was the only known survivor of that attack. Ur took him in and taught him ice make magic,he later found out that he had a special type of magic that let his magic be everlasting. When Ur came back to get Ultear from those people they said Ultear was dead Saber did not believe them so when Ur was asleep Saber went back to get Ultear but it did not work as he planed he got captured and locked up in a cell that took wizards magic power away. Their was a lady that sneaked around to help him,she gave him food and water so he would not starve or thirst to death. One day the lady manged to break him out to save his life but the guards tried to stop them from leaving to protect Saber the the lady stood in the way of the guards but she died. As soon as that happened the guards surrounded him to re-capture Saber. Saber unleashed a large amount of magic power strong enough to freeze all the guards,he then walked toward Ur house by surprise he found Ultear their to watching to other boys learning ice make magic by Ur. Later on both Ultear and Saber found a man named Hades,Hades taught Saber how to use Ice Merge Magic. When Saber was told about this grand magic world Saber agreed to help him so when he interred it he turn back time to save the people who saved his life. Magic And Abilities Ice Make Magic: The user creates any thing he wants out of ice. Ice Merge Magic: The user merges his parts of his body with ice to gain certain abilities.(This also a lost Magic) Eternal Magic: The user makes what ever he touches into an everlasting item that can not brake or destroyed. Full Merge Magic: The user merges his entire body with ice for certain abilities.(this is also a lost magic) Immense Strength: Saber has shown countless of times fighting Jeo how strong he is. Enhanced Speed: Saber has quick reflexes making him hard to take down. Immense Durability: Saber has been able to take a lot of damage during a fight and still be able to take down his opponent. Immense Magic Power: Saber just like Ultear was born with Immense Magic Power which was later found out when he released to save himself. Expert to Hand to Hand Combat: Saber is an expert fighter strong enough to take down Ultear when they were fighting. Equipment Necklace: Which was made out of ice by Ur.